The only vampire
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: JUST WANA CLARIFY, SYAORAN IS THE VAMPIRE! SORRY FAI AND KUMUI AND SUBARU FANS! I'm being nice and putting the last chapter up, if I get enough reviews, I may make a sequel. My new user nam is Miyu-Luva
1. Intro

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Tsubasa, just a plush.**

**The only vampire (INTRO) You don't have to read this, but if you want to know who's what.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Fai "Mummy!! (not mommy)"

Kurogane "Ware wolf (What else?)"

Mokona "A scary ghosty!"

Ryu-o "I have to be a skeleton!" :(

Sakura "Um, I think I'm a ghost too, right Syaoran?"

Syaoran "Hai, Sakura-hime, and I'm the only vampire."


	2. The secrets out!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Tsubasa.**

**Chapter one **

**The secrets out!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

It's daytime in the town of Bat. This isn't your every day town; this is where no one sleeps at night, only in the day. Now, in this town what would you expect to see? Bats and vampires, right? WRONG! There's only one left, the rest were killed, but this one was born a vampire, he was never alive. When he was born, he was given a bat shaped amulet. He can never take it off, who is he? His name is Syaoran.

Not all the vampire rules apply for him, he can go into a building when ever he pleases; he can be near garlic, he just cant eat it; he can be in sunlight, but not for too long; he doesn't have to drink blood to survive; but one rule that he must always remember, he cant take off the amulet; if he does, he dies. If it falls into the wrong hands, everyone in the town of Bat may die.

ALL RIGHT! Now, enough with the sad stuff! Lets get to where he resides; Bat manor.

"What should we do for the Halloween party?" Syaoran asked his best friend, Ryu-o. "We should scare the heck out of the girls!!" Syaoran gave him a 'if-you-even-think-about-doing-that-I'll-bite-you-and-you-know-I-can-easily-break-the-sceleton-bone-' look. Ryu-o smiled nervously. "Whatcha doin?'" Fai asked, wrapping up his new bandages. (I'm not sure what the mummy things are) "Trying to think of an idea for the Halloween party." Syaoran answered. "Wow, maybe I can-" "AWROOOOOOOO!" Fai was cut off by non other than Kurogane. "Must be a full moon." Ryu-o said. "PUU!!" Mokona popped up out of nowhere. "WAAH!" Syaoran jumped, reveling the amulet that he had kept trough out the years hidden from his friends.

"What's that?" Fai asked. _Sigh._ "The secrets out," Story time! "when I was born, I was only born vampire. I was never human. Because of that, I was given an amulet. If I take it off, I'll die. I also don't have to follow all the rules of vampires…" he then explained every thing I told you about in paragraph 2.

"Wai! Syaoran-kun is very unique!" Fai said clapping. "In what way?" Kurogane said, coming in the room. "I'll explain!" Fai said, a very long 20 minutes later, he finished. "Where's Sakura-Chan? She was gonna help us plan?" Syaoran said; apparently more awake after Fai's LONG speech. "I think she's upstairs." _Step step step step._ "Wait!! Can you turn into a bat?!" Fai shouted, with eager eyes. Syaoran grabbed his amulet, then concentrated, a few seconds later, _POOF!_ Syaoran was a bat. "SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI!!" Fai was impressed.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I'm going to upload soon! Please tell me if I missed a rule. Pleaspleaseplease R & R!! (no burns)**


	3. When the ghost wakes up

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!!**

**Chapter two **

**When the ghost wakes up**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

After Syaoran showed Fai that he could turn into a bat, he went upstairs to go and greet Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah! Gomene, did I wake you up?"

"Iye, duestano?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and I have to show you something." (Remember, they just woke up, they sleep in the day)

"What is it?"

"This." He held up the amulet, not taking it off.

"Where'd you get it? It's beautiful!"

"I got it when I was born…" Again it's the story in the first chapter. 10 minutes later: "Wow!" exclaimed Sakura. "So you were born a vampire?" "Hai. Ano, would you come down and help Ryu-o and I with the party." "Hai."

Back down stairs: "What's taking so long?" Ryu-o asked no one in particular. "I dunno, I'm gonna make pumpkin shaped cookies for the party." Fai said, heading toward the kitchen. "Whatever, I'll be outside." Kurogane said, then headed out. "Uhg!" Ryu-o said, for he was now alone. "What's wrong?" Syaoran said, behind Ryu-o. "WAAH!!" Ryu-o's head then flew off (Remember, he's a skeleton). Syaoran caught it just in time.

"Thanks, and don't scare me like that." Ryu-o said, putting his head back on. "No problem?" Syaoran said jokingly. "How long have you two known each other?" Sakura asked, she was new to the group two years ago. "Care to answer, Chum?" Ryu-o asked in a phony British accent. "Why, certainly," Syaoran Said, also in a phony British accent(NO OFFENCE TO BRITISH PEOPLE!!). "We've been friends for 5 human years." Sakura then chuckled, for they made a funny pair. "I guess I can tell." She was joining the fun. "We should really start planning, Halloween is in 4 days" Syaoran said, in his normal voice, which wasn't all, 'I vanna sack your blad!'-ish.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Yes, I type short chapters, DEAL WITH IT! Please tell me what ya think!**


	4. THe party has been planned!

Wusup! For all you readers I just wanted to say thanks for reading in advanced!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!!**

**Chapter three **

**The party has been planned!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"I guess you're right, let's go!" Sakura said, hopping (well, floating) out of bed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen: "Add two table spoons of whipped scream." (Yeah, I know it's cheesy) Fai said as he added the ingredient. "After I'm done mixing this it gets cut!" Fai said, holding two cookie cutters. "AWROOOOOOOOO!!" "Kuro-chuu! You almost made me drop the cookie dough!" Fai said, catching the dough before it fell over.

Back upstairs: "We should have a costume party!" Ryu-o suggested. Syaoran gave him a curious look. "Oh, right" Ryu-o said, shrinking. "How about a party where we dance?" Sakura suggested. "I can't dance, how about you, Ryu-o?" Syaoran said. "Nope." Ryu-o answered. "Well, that idea's out" Ryu-o said, leaning back in his chair. "How about a desert-sake party?!" Mokona asked, popping up from nowhere. "WAAH!" Syaoran and Ryu-o were both startled. "Mokona why do you do that?" Syaoran asked. "Cause it's fun!" Mokona answered cheerfully. "Sorry Mokona, were outta sake." Ryu-o winked at Syaoran, Syaoran nodded. They just didn't want Mokona, Sakura, and Fai drunk again.

"We should have a singing party!" Mokona suggested. "Yeah, and Syaoran can sing first!" Ryu-o said, grabbing Syaoran by the arm. "No! I don't sing good!" Syaoran answered, getting his arm back, then blushing. "Aw, come on, Syaoran, you do!" Sakura, his weakness, said. "now you have too!" Ryu-o whispered to Syaoran. "A-Alright." Syaoran finally said, defeated. "Now we think decorations!" Ryu-o said.

"How about we put Green streamers." Sakura suggested.

"Orange too!" Mokona shouted.

"Don't forget black!" Syaoran shouted after Mokona.

"There should a prize for best singer." Ryu-o suggested. "Yeah!" everyone agreed. They began to think of what the prize should be… "I got it!" Ryu-o shouted, making everyone jump. "The winner should get a kiss from either Sakura or Syaoran!" this made both blush redder than a tomato. "No, the prize should be SAKE!" Mokona suggested. "NO!" Ryu-o and Syaoran said together.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**WHAT SHOULD THE PRIZE BE? VOTE NOW ON MY HOMEPAGE, (poll will only be open until chapter 4)**


	5. Let's get to work!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

**Chapter Four **

**Let's get to work!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"I know, since **NO ONE** voted to name what the prize for this next story, I know exactly what the prize should be!" Ryu-o burst out. "What?" he was staring at Syaoran, with a look that said, I-have-something-in-store-for-you! Syaoran didn't like it. Ryu-o grabbed Syaoran by the arm. He then dragged him out of the room.

"Let Sakura win, then kiss her!" Ryu-o burst out when they left the room.

"I'll let her win, but I can't kiss her!"

"C'mon, at least tell her that you lo-" Syaoran covered Ryu-o's mouth before he could finish.

"No means no!" He then let go of Ryu-o's mouth. As he walked away, Ryu-o pounced on him; both of them tumbled to the ground. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?!" Syaoran asked. "Cause you need to tell her sooner or later!"

"I told you al-" Syaoran was cut off because Ryu-o stuffed a LOT of candy in Syaoran's mouth. "**YOU ****WILL**** TELL HER!!**" This was very disturbing; Syaoran was quiet, mostly because all of the candy that Ryu-o_ so generously_ gave him. A few minutes later, Syaoran got the chance to spit out the candy, "what was that all about?" He asked himself. "GAO! I WANT CANDY!" He heard in the distance; it sounded like Kurogane's voice. "(Beep) MANJU!! DON'T IMITATE MY VOICE!!"

_That figures._ Syaoran thought to himself.

"CANDY! OM-NOM-NOM-NOM!" Kurogane's voice went on. "(Beeeeeeeep!!)" Syaoran sweatdropped, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard; and **MOKONA** had said it! Kurogane turned around, only to see a freaked out Syaoran.

"(Beep) Manjuu! See what you do?!" Kurogane said, pointing to Syaoran. Mokona just giggled, which infuriated Kurogane even more.

"Puu! Syaoran, save Mokona!" Mokona yelled, as Kurogane pulled out his katana, Sohi. Syaoran thought for a minute, "How can he hurt you, you're a ghost?" Syaoran confirmed. This made Kurogane even MORE mad. "Hey kid, Come here!" Kurogane yelled. He was ready to take his frustration on ANYTHING.

"Uh, uh, I, um, Coming Sakura!" Syaoran said, and then ran up the stairs. "(Beep) Manjuu." Kurogane muttered to himself; Syaoran was _going_ to run to his room, but Ryu-o was waiting in the hallway. As Syaoran walk down the hall, Ryu-o was still Hyper, so when he was going to pounce on Syaoran he shouted, "RAWRNESS!!" This gave Syaoran the head start, he jumped out of the way and Ryu-o just fell to the floor. "Why are you acting crazy?!" Syaoran shouted. "Fai let me eat **ALL **the Halloween candy!!" He shouted back.

"Beep! Manjuu, don't drink my Sake!!" This outburst from non-other than Kurogane, made everyone jump. _Hiccup, hic-hic-hiccup!!_ "Puu! Mokona's drunk!" Just then Syaoran heard Fai, "Hyuu! Does Sakura want another round?" "Yeah!" _Oh no! Sakura's drunk!_ Syaoran thought, "Ryu-o, SNAP OUT OF IT, SAKURA, MOKONA, AND FAI ARE DRUNK!!" this made Ryu-o snap out of his hyperness. "WHAT?!" "Apparently Kurogane didn't hide the Sake good enough." Syaoran said, as he dashed down stairs, dragging Ryu-o.

"Hy-_hic_-uu!" Fai said in a snail-ish manor. "Meow! I'm a kitty-cat (And I dance, dance, dance. And I dance, dance, dance)!!" Sakura said. "Puu! Mokona's a- _hic_- kitty!" Mokona (Who else?) said after Sakura. "Oh, great." Syaoran said, hitting his fore head, "All of them are drunk."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hyuu, my head hurts!" Fai shouted in a raspy voice. "Really? Moko-Chan and I feel fine!" Sakura stated. "Well, why don't Ryu-o and I go and get the supplies for the party, while Fai rests." Syaoran suggested. "Okay, and I'll stay and aid him." Sakura, queen of curing hangovers, answered. "Right, let's get going Syaoran!" Ryu-o shouted, everyone was extremely eager for Halloween; everyone loved it, except for Kurgs.

"Okay, we need: Cake mix, Candy, Streamers, Punch, Pumpkins, (1 Half a barrel, 12 Gallons of water, 3 pounds of apples 2), Candles, Pumpkin carvers, and Sake?" Syaoran read aloud, questioning why they needed Sake, Fai, Mokona, and Sakura drank it all. "Umm, maybe we should skip that last part." Ryu-o said, sweatdropping. "Agreed" Syaoran said.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Syaoran and Ryu-o got everything (Except Sake), and were now walking home.

"We've been out for a while, but it seems the sun never came up, that's really weird." Ryu-o stated Syaoran nodded. "Usually it would be up by now, I wonder why not." Just as they were walking, that noticed they were being followed. "Do you see them?" Syaoran asked Ryu-o, under his breath. "Yup, whet do you think they want?" Ryu-o asked. "I'll ask them." Syaoran stopped, turned around, and then said, "May I help you?" In a polite manor. "Are you the vampire we've heard about?" man #1 asked. "And if I am?" he asked back. The two men then looked at each other.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**MWA-HA-HA-HA!! CLIFFHANGER! IM EVIL!**

**(1 & 2): Those are the supplies for bobbing for apples! Please R&R!**


	6. We need to escape!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Chapter Five **

**We need to escape!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"_Are you the vampire we've heard about?" "And, if I am?" The two men looked at each other. _...

"Well, are you?" The man looked pretty annoyed. "Don't, we need to get home." Ryu-o told Syaoran. "If you're the only vampire left, than fallow us." Man #2 commanded. "No." Syaoran said, grabbing Ryu-o by the arm, and then running. "GET HIM, LEAVE HIS FRIEND!" man #1 shouted to man #2. "I can run on my own, y'know!" Ryu-o shouted, so Syaoran dropped him. "What do they want with you?" Ryu-o said, joining Syaoran in running. "Beats me!" Syaoran said, cutting a sharp corner, which led to an ally. (I know it's typical, it's the only thing I could think of!) "C'mon!" Syaoran shouted to Ryu-o. Little did they know, there were three more guys waiting in that ally.

"I think we lost them," Syaoran said while panting. "Looks like it." Ryu-o said. Just as they finished talking, the men sprang into action. Man #3 (I'm going from man #1-5) got Ryu-o and pinned him to the wall; while Syaoran had to dodge punches and kicks. "What," duck, "Do," left slide, "You," Jump, "Want?!" Syaoran finished, while taking a hard blow to the stomach, then flying back to the hard brick wall. "You're the last vampire in the universe, with you, we'd be multibillion- airs!" "Syaoran!" Ryu-o shouted, seconds before being knocked out.

"Syao……ran" then everything went black.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Ryu-o was starting to wake up. "Ugh, what happened… Oh, yeah! I gotta tell the others!" Ryu-o though aloud, then dashing off to their home.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"I'm worried, Syaoran-kun and Ryu-o-kun haven't came back." Fai said to Sakura and Kurogane, Mokona was asleep already. Just after Fai had said that, Ryu-o burst through the door, "Syaoran was kidnapped!" This shocked everyone. "What happened?" Fai asked, Sakura has hyperventilating and Kurogane just a sad look (aww, how sweet).

"We were walking home, and were being followed, So Syaoran turned around and said, 'Can I help you?' and one man asked him, 'Are you the vampire we've heard about?' so Syaoran said, 'And if I am?' so the second man says, 'If you are then come with us.' Syaoran refused, then we ran, then we cut a corner, into an ally, where we were ambushed, I was pinned to a wall, while Syaoran had to doge their hits, then when he finally asked, 'What do you want?' they punched him in the stomach, then he flew back and hit the wall, leaving him unable to move, then said something about being multibillion- airs, then I was knocked out!

Everyone looked at Ryu-o in shock, one, because of what had happened to Syaoran, and two, because he said this in under two minutes. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!!" Ryu-o shouted, waking everyone from their daze."How was a skeleton knocked out?" Kurogane asked in disbilefe. "Beats me." Ryu-o answered.

"Right, I'll search with Sakura in the west part of town!" Fai shouted, "I'll search the east part of town," Kurogane volunteered (Aww, Kuro-daddy is concerned for his son! -Fai wrote this) "And I'll search the north part of town," Ryu-o said, calming down a little, knowing that with their help, they'd definitely, except for one thing,

"Who's going to search the south part of town?" Sakura asked. "Puu! I will!" Mokona shouted, she/he'd been listening to everything, "Syaoran is so nice to Mokona, Mokona wants to do something nice for him!" "Right, then let's go!" Ryu-o shouted, then they all dashed out the door, in search of their friend, weather he be alive………………or not.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Will Syaoran be alive? Will they find him? Find out in my next chapter!**


	7. I’m on my own now…

**My last chapter had Ryu-o and the others getting ready to search for Syaoran, now lets see what's happening with Syaoran! _DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS, I HAVE TO PUT A HOLD ON THIS STORY!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!**

**Chapter six **

**I'm on my own now…**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran woke up; he was chained up, "Hey, LET ME GO!" He shouted, hopping someone would come, but also hoping not.

"Quiet, brat!" Man #1 shouted, "Or we'll just take your amulet now and let you die!" (Remember, if Syaoran takes off his amulet, he dies). Suddenly, a man (with a butt for a chin) walked in the room, "I've waited years to see you… Syaoran!" The butt-face shouted. "You are the key to my rule on (Dramatic music play from seemingly no-where) THE UNIVERSE!"

"You're **never** going to get away with this!" Syaoran shouted. "Oh yes I will!" The butt-face spat.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!!"

"UH-HUH!!"

"NUH-UH!!"

(This went on for an hour, now isn't Syaoran clever? He thought of this just to keep 'butt-face' busy, and to buy him some time).

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS!" butt-face yelled. "I will get away with it, and you shall be quiet!" butt-face yelled. "MAKE ME!" Syaoran yelled back. "I, Fei Wang Reed, will take the amulet if your not!!" Butt-face yelled. "More like butt-chin." Man #4 muttered to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" F.W.R. Shouted. "So, you caught me, there's _no_ escaping, I'm gonna die, what's your plan?" Syaoran asked, sarcastically. "Well, I'll tell you…"

F.W.R. took an hour to tell of his, _oh so clever_ plan. "…That, my prisoner, is my plan." F.W.R. Looked, only to see Syaoran asleep. "WAKE UP!!" F.W.R. shouted, making Syaoran jump, when he jumped, the chains wrapped more tightly around him. "What happened?" Syaoran choked out.

"That was a spell I put on the chains, the more you squirm and try to get out, the tighter the chains become." F.W.R. explained. "Now, my servant, put the collar on him!" Just then, a young man, with blue hair in a pony tail and glasses, walked in, then put a collar on Syaoran with two spikes at the ends.

"What's th-" Syaoran couldn't finish, the collar would zaped him. "Now there's no way to tell your little friends where you're at, or how to get out; for every time you try to talk, this collar will shock you!!" F.W.R. walked out of the room.

'_I've got to figure out a way out, if not I'm either gonna be strangled to death, shocked to death, or they take my amulet. I cant even contact my friends, what do I do?_' Syaoran thought to himself. There was no escaping; he could only wait for his friends.

**(IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER!)**

**Now back to everyone trying to save Syaoran:**

The group met at Vampire Park, "Find anything?" Ryu-o asked when everyone met up. "Nope," "Nuh-uh" "I heard of someone who can help us!" Ryu-o shouted, "Her name is Tarah, she's a trained spy, she can break and enter!" This brought 'everyone's spirits up'. "Hyuu! Let's try it!" Fai shouted

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**It's probably a short chapter right? Well, is it suspenseful, funny, dramatic, bad, good, boring, exciting? TELL ME! Was it too much for Syaoran, want me to change it? Well if ya do, THEN REVIEW! (I know that rhymes!) Did you guys notice that I finally put Tarah in something?**


	8. Let’s get outta here, hopefully, alive…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!**

**This chapter is going to have Ryu-o and everyone else trying to save Syaoran, then Syaoran, and how Tarah helps him escape.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Let's get outta here, hopefully, alive…**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"How do we contact her?" Sakura asked. "We call, 1-800-I-SEE-YOU." Ryu-o said. (If that is a real number, I'm very sorry!) "Lets try it." Fai shouted, holding his Skull phone. _Beep beep-beep-beep beep beep-beep-beep beep-beep-beep._ "It's ringing." Fai said, as he held it to his ear.

"_Hello?_" a girls voice was on the other line, "Yes, are you Tarah?" "_Yeah, what do ya need?_" "Our friend was kidnapped, we need to know how to find him." "_Isn't that a job for the police?_" Fai hesitated to answer, "Well, he's the only vampire in the universe…" Fai trailed off. "_I'll be there in 15 minutes, where do you live?_" "In the west part of town."

That was all they said, the waited for her to come, and sure enough, 15 minutes later, _Ding-Dong-Dong-Dong!_ (Lol, toll bells) "You must be Tarah." Sakura said, motioning her to come in. "Yup, the one I'm looking for, what's his name?" Tarah asked. "Syaoran…" Sakura said, with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back, just you wait." Tarah assured. When she said this, it resembled exactly as Syaoran would say it. "S-Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. "Eh? Did I remind you of him? Gomenasai." She said. "I'll be up in my room." Sakura said as she walked up to her room. "Don't worry she'll be fine, Kuro-Hyuu will take care of her." Fai said with a smile. "What the (beep), No I'm not your (beep), Mage!" Kurogane shouted. Tarah sweatdropped as Kurogane unsheathed his sword.

"Guys, we should think about where he was when he was kidnapped." Tarah stated.

"We were walking home from the store," Ryu-o started, "then we were followed, they wanted to know weather he was a real vampire, so we ran, then hid in an ally, three men then ambushed us, they pinned my to a wall, then attacked Syaoran, I was knocked out, but that's the last time I remember seeing him." He looked sad enough to cry, wouldn't you if your friend was kidnapped and might die? "I see, please show me where the ally was." Tarah said.

**Now let's check on Syaoran:**

"I'm a genius!" FWR shouted. "Why, boss?" Man #4 asked. "Because I caught the vampire!" F.W.R. said. "You mean _we_ caught him!!" Man #3 yelled, standing next to Man #4.

'_While these guys are arguing, maybe the wont notice if I try to escape.'_ Syaoran thought, he tried to move his feet, by noticed that they were chained to the ground, '_great!!_' Syaoran thought sarcastically. "You, stop squirming or I'll make those chains even tighter!" FWR shouted when he realized that Syaoran was trying to get loose of the chains. Syaoran stuck his tongue at him. "Gah! This isn't worth having a bratty teen! Throw him in the dragon's lair!" (Heh, all he has to do is annoy butt-face to death, Fai's lessons paid off!)

**Let's see how Ryu-o's doing:**

"Here's the spot." Ryu-o said, pointing to the ally where Syaoran and he had been ambushed. "Hmm…" Tarah, walked into it, pulling a brick from the wall that was loose, revealing a camera. "WHAT?! You were taping it?!" Ryu-o shouted. "SHHHHH!!" Tarah said, putting a finger to her lips, "I have cameras all over town, why do you think the company name is 'I see you'?" Ryu-o was dumbfounded. (Seriously, his face was like this: O.O)

They walked home, bringing the mini-camera. "How long have you lived here?" Ryu-o asked. "Well, I've been here about two years." Tarah said, putting her hands behind her head. There was an awkward silence. "Wow, were here already." Tarah said with an awkward smile. "Yup." Ryu-o said as he unlocked their door. "Hyuu, what did you find out?" Fai said when Ryu-o opened the door. "Well, I found out why their company is 'I see you.'" Ryu-o said. "Why?" Tarah showed Fai the camera and told him why and where they _found_ it. "STALKER!!" Fai shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Tarah, who sweatdropped. "Y'know, I work for the government, I'm supposed to have hidden cameras." Tarah clarified. Fai smiled and nodded.

"Let's watch that film." Tarah said as she put it on _play_. The movie started, it showed the tree men, and Ryu-o and Syaoran hiding. "Let's skip to the part where the men ran away." Tarah said, pressing the fast forward button. It showed the men grabbing Syaoran by the shirt, then knocking him out, they then ran out of the building and you could hear faint talking, '_We go back to Tora Tower_ (1)_, right?_' one man said.

**End of film**

"So I guess we go to Tora Tower." Tarah said, tightening her fists, she was ready to fight. "Let's go. I'll kill who ever took my best friend!" Ryu-o said, determination in his eyes.

**Let's see how Syaoran's doing with the 'dragon':**

"In the lair with you!" A tall man said, tossing Syaoran into a pit with an ominous aura. Syaoran landed on his stomach. '_Ouch'_ Syaoran thought, trying to pick himself up, without rattling the chains. He managed. RAWR!! '_Oh, great! I'm __really__ going to die now!!_' Syaoran thought. He saw a pair of glowing green-yellow eyes; they were kind of small. Then something came walking toward him.

"Meow?" O.O "IT'S JUST A-" ZAP! '_Stupid collar!_' What he was going to say was 'IT'S JUST A CAT/KITTEN?!' The kitten jumped on Syaoran's lap, curled up, and then fell asleep. '_It's kind of cute._' Syaoran thought.

"YOU WILL DIE FROM IT'S FLUFFY CUTE-NESS!!" FWR shouted from the top of the pit. Syaoran sweatdropped. He heard the cat start to purr. '_I wonder if it can read._' Syaoran started to draw with his foot in the sand. When the kitty woke up it saw a message, it read: '_Please use your claws and cut the collar on my neck, if you do, when I escape, I'll take you with me._' "Meow meow!" the kitten shouted, climbing onto his shoulder. FWOOSH!!

"Thank you kitty." Syaoran said, his voice slightly raspy. "Meow!" The cat meowed, rubbing itself on him. "Now, let's see how Mr. grumpy likes to hear non-stop meowing, and constant yelling." Syaoran said with a smirk. The kitten nodded.

**Five minutes later:**

"KYLE!! DO WE HAVE ANYMORE COLLARS?!" FWR shouted. "Nope." Kyle said, rubbing his temples. "Make them be quiet!" FWR shouted; he was as red as Santa's nose. "NO!! I QUIT!!" Kyle shouted, and then walked away. "Dang, who's picking up my dry cleaning?" FWR said. "ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" FWR jumped, Syaoran sneezed on purpose. "Let me go or I'll keep annoying you!" Syaoran shouted. "No, I've got a better idea, how about I just drain you of your power!"

"Power." Syaoran repeated, realizing, if he could squeeze his arm out, he could turn into a bat. Three minutes later, "Got it." POOF!! "Yes!" he turned into a bat, then back into a vampire. "We can escape!" He grabbed the cat, then held on to only the wings on his bat amulet.

POOF! He'd sprouted bat wings. "Let's fly." That they did. "What the heck?" FWR shouted when he saw him fly. "See ya butt-chin!" Syaoran shouted, stuck his tongue at him, and then flew away. "After him, my pretties!" FWR shouted, "What did you call us?" The remaining four men asked, "Nothing, just go!"

"Oh, great, now _they_ can fly." Syaoran said when he realized he was being followed. "That's right. Get ready." Man #2 said, throwing a punch at Syaoran, who was now facing him. "**EXPLODING TACO!!**" Syaoran said, pointing behind the man, all the men looked. "What exploding- Erg, after him!" Syaoran just used that to distract him (Exploding taco is an inside thing for me and my friends).

"I can see Ryu-o!" Syaoran shouted, and sure enough, there was Ryu-o, walking with some girl. Syaoran landed behind them. "Ryu-o!" Syaoran shouted; Ryu-o turned around. "SYAORAN!!" Ryu-o shouted, then ran and gave Syaoran a hug. "Who's she?" Syaoran said when he was released from the death hug.

"Tarah, you must be Syaoran." Tarah said, holding out a hand, which Syaoran shook. "Hey guys?" Syaoran said with a freaked out face all of a sudden. "What?" Ryu-o asked, Syaoran grabbed both their arms then ran, "I forgot to tell you I'm being chased by the guys that kidnapped me!" Syaoran shouted, "That doesn't explain why you're holding a cat." Ryu-o said.

"Just run!"

"Aww, I give up." Man #3 said, "The boss doesn't appreciate us, I quit." He said, landing, then walking away. "I agree." "Me too." "Yup." All the man gave up and walked away.

"This is a wired town." Tarah said; Ryu-o and Syaoran nodded. "Well, Syaoran's safe, I guess I'll take my leave." Tarah said. "Oh yeah, Ryu-o, call me." Tarah said with a joking face. Syaoran started laughing, Ryu-o started blushing. "Well, let's go home." Syaoran said. "Yeah, that's enough excitement for a week." Ryu-o said; they walked home.

**When they arrive:**

_Ka-chunk… Creeeeeeeaaaak._ "Hmm?" O.O "HYUU! SYAORAN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Fai said, Syaoran received yet another death hug. He started gasping for air after 2 minutes, "Sorry." Fai said, releasing a blue-faced Syaoran. "Let's take you to Kurogane!" Ryu-o said, grabbing him by the arm. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Syaoran said when he finally resumed regular breathing. "Yup."

**With Kurogane:**

"I missed you kid. Try not to get kidnapped." Kurogane said, sitting on his bed. "You've never done this have you?" Ryu-o asked, crossing his arms. Kurogane looked at him, then at Syaoran. He got up. What he did made Ryu-o look like this: O.O; And Syaoran look like this: X.X; He gave Syaoran another death hug. "K-Kurogane-san, I can't breath." Syaoran managed to choke out. Kurogane released him. "Happy?" Syaoran was gasping for breath, but gave a thumbs up. "I've saved the best for last, Mokona and Sakura!" Ryu-o said, pulling Syaoran.

**In Sakura's room:**

"Yay! You're alive!!" Sakura said, giving him a gentle hug. "Puu! Mokona Squeeze!" Mokona was hugging his arm. "Syaoran brought a kitty home!" Mokona pointed out, but Sakura and Syaoran were too happy to notice. "Hello, kitty!" Mokona said as it patted it's head. "Sakura, there's something I wanted to tell you," Syaoran said when she released him. "Nani?" "Sakura, I lo-" Achooooooo!! FWR was standing outside the window and had sneezed.

"STALKER!" Syaoran shouted, and then threw his shoe at him, hitting him in the head. "I'll call the police." Sakura said, tottaly forgetting that Syaoran was telling her something.

In the end, FWR got arrested for not only being a stalker, but kidnapping, threatening to kill, almost killing, and being creepy. Syaoran never told sakura that he loved her, and Ryu-o got sugar high again.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

(1): Tora is from the Hanshin Republic, It's Japanese for 'Tigre'.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I tried to make this as funny as possible, since this might be the last chapter, I'm probably going to make a sequel, if I get reviews. I know I made the tittle all seriouse, Mwa-ha-ha!**


End file.
